


some of us are looking at the stars

by noah_pascal



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noah_pascal/pseuds/noah_pascal
Summary: Drabble Collection[pairings in titles and content notices in chapter notes]





	1. Jeff/Jessa

**Author's Note:**

> experimenting writing smut, and another collection marked complete with intent to add to it; not fact, advice, or instruction
> 
> for a laugh, the title is taken from oscar wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral Sex, Trans Female Character

Jessa was spread over his bed, hair draped across his pillows, with her nose in a book, and she looked too good in her pajamas. He crawled over her, kissing her shoulder peeking out through the collar of her baggy t-shirt, hands petting down her hips, while she made pleased noises behind her book, and Jeff imagined how her cheeks must be turning pink as he pulled her shorts down.

She was soft, and he asked, “Still interested?”

“Definitely. Please,” she said, pressing the book over her mouth, moaning between the pages as he took her head into his mouth.


	2. Vinny/Jeff/Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found a note to myself saying _vinny requests all three of them in a shower :3_ and ???
> 
> Marking, Shower Sex, Trans Male Characters, Vaginal Sex

With Evan’s wide stance and Jeff’s tall frame stretching over the length of the tub, Vinny wasn’t sure if there was space for him to do what Jeff asked for—if he had the room to press into Jeff while Evan scratched at his chest and thumbed at his dick.

“Evan!” Jeff shuddered and leaned heavily against the wall, slick and clenching on Vinny’s fingers as Evan bit his shoulder and sucked another dark bruise into his damp skin. “Fuck, Vin, please. _Please_.”

Vinny let one hand rest on Jeff’s hip, held his strap-on with the other, and slid in.


	3. James/Vinny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two, set during "The property"
> 
> Clothed, Grinding, Oral Sex, Incest (with no familial language used here...does anyone have a cheat sheet for when to tag incest in this iterative mess?)

The ground’s hard under his knees, James’s legs squeeze hard on his ribs, and James’s cock is hard on his tongue and lips.

But he’s soft where Vinny drags his hands, under his shirt and over the hair of his belly, over his chest and under his thighs, encouraging him to squeeze harder.

James’s words are soft; he whispers, “So good, sweet boy,” and even his touch is soft as his fingertips brush the hair off Vinny’s sweaty forehead. “Perfect, you feel so good.”

He bucks hard, and Vinny looks up from the dirt, pretending his eyes are soft, too.

 

“Promise me you won’t let them touch you,” he says, running his hand through Vin’s hair, and holds him steady where he’s balanced on his lap. “Promise me you won’t let them get you.”

“I won’t,” Vin swears, rocking his hips against any part of James he can reach, gouging his nails into James’s arms.

“Good, you’re such a good boy.” James rubs his hand against Vin, presses firm through his clothes where Vin’s legs are spread over his own.

Vin falls against his chest gasping, and he digs himself in hard, then lets his hips stutter against James’s thigh.


	4. HABIT/Vinny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically a continuation of chapter 3
> 
> Non-Con, Masturbation, Incest (talked about), Humiliation, Daddy Kink

“Aren’t you a naughty boy?” he says, making his body flush against Vin’s back on the creaking bed. Slipping his hand into Vin’s underwear, he asks, “Were you thinking about someone special?”

Vin cringes, tries not to answer, but Habit’s grip tightens on him. He jerks, grunts out, “Yes.”

“Oh?” Habit rocks his hips into Vin’s, forcing him to grind against his hand. “Who?”

His thighs begin to shake, and, panting, he answers, “Doctor—”

Habit’s hand tenses again. “ _Who_?”

He curls into himself, trembling, and shouts, “Daddy!”

Habit cackles, wipes his hand on Vin’s shirt. “You’re a sick boy, Vinny.”


	5. Vinny/Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quadruple drabble to celebrate a crappy week finally being over! yay!
> 
> grinding, biting, oral

The chill in the air had him in thick socks and long sleeves, had him pulling on a sweatshirt and turning the furnace on for the first time this season, had him running back to bed to wrap himself around Evan and throwing the blankets over them both.

Evan looked at him sideways. “It’s really not that cold,” he said and settled next to Vin again.

Maybe it wasn’t that cold. Evan did tend to run hot; if he’d just stayed in bed with Evan’s arm draped across his back, he would have warmed up quick. If Evan had rolled half on top of him earlier, he thought, combing his fingers through Evan’s hair while he pressed his mouth behind Vin’s ear, he would have been warm enough.

Now, all the heat sinking into him had turned his cheeks pink even before Evan brushed his hand over Vin’s chest and yanked the collars of his shirts down to bite at the cords of his neck.

He dragged him into the spread of his legs and slipped his hands down the back of Evan’s shorts, made reedy gasps while squeezing Evan’s ass and pulling him close. Vin encouraged him to grind himself between his thighs and groaned, “Ev, _fuck_.” He wanted to say more to him, how he fit so well there, how the pressure was perfect, but Evan kissed him, then sat back on his heels and let the covers puddle behind him.

“Come back here,” he said, sitting up and sliding his palms up Evan’s spine, pulling at him by his shoulders to get him to spread his whole body over Vin’s. “You’re letting the cold air in.”

Evan tilted his head back far enough that Vin could hardly see him glance to the side again, half-rolling his eyes. “You know what,” he said, not bothering to finish his thought before he tugged Vin’s sweats down, just enough to tuck the waistband under his balls.

He bent down and breathed hot over him, put his warm hands on Vin’s hips, cocked his eyebrow at Vin digging his teeth into his lip. “Do you want me to get the blankets over us?” he asked and brought his mouth closer. “Or can I warm you up like this?”

“Fuck, yes,” he said, trying to keep his shaking hips still, as Evan ran his tongue up the length of him. “Ev, please.”


	6. Evan/Jessie/Steph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a triple drabble "rescued" from a one-shot idea i don't know if i want to pursue
> 
> oral sex, penetrative sex, marking

Steph wouldn’t describe herself as shy. More so reserved. Maybe cautious. Someone who, when Evan and Jessie leaned in simultaneously, fingertips swirling spirals on her kneecaps peeking through the tears in her jeans, to ask _wanna fool around some_ , would nod, but let them lead, curious to see what would unfold in front of her.

What Steph has in front of her, _beneath her_ , is Jessie taking Steph in the way she does most things, with quiet amusement and deserved confidence, and jerking her strap-on between her legs, wrist moving in patterns that even have Evan twitching his hips against the small of Steph’s back.

“You ready?”

She doesn’t have the voice to sass him, but he knows she is. He’d made sure of it himself, pushing her into Jessie’s arms before parting her with tongue and fingers until she twisted and shook and dripped down his hand, all while Jessie sucked a cloak of bruises into her shoulders.

So, again, she nods, and Evan presses his face against all the marks around her neck, plants his hands on her thighs, and directs her up and over Jessie.

“Then relax,” he says, as she watches Jessie hold her toy one-handed, sliding the other up her sweat-slick skin, pausing to palm Steph’s breast, dragging thumb over nipple. Evan doesn’t let her gasps and repetitions of Jess’s name stop him from finishing his thought, “and let me do the work.”

Her heart’s pounding as he eases her down, guiding the length inside her. She grabs for Jess’s hands, holds them to her breastbone when Evan has her rest, when her hips are flush against Jessie’s.

Evan hooks his chin over Steph’s shoulder, and a blush spreads across Jessie’s face as he resumes grinding against Steph, starting a rhythm for them to follow.


End file.
